


Colourful

by themightynoush



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, also what IS a title! idk, i have no idea what im doing lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightynoush/pseuds/themightynoush
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Noir would look like with colours?cause i have and so has the spiderfam apparently according to me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing? who knows
> 
> also i just realised i didnt say where this takes place whoops i imagined this happening in the aunt Mays basement

Peni had made a machine.

To the eyes of someone with less knowledge on the subject, it was just a rather plain chamber, large enough to fit an adult or a rather large child, with a disorganised panel of flashing buttons and screens – however, to a tech genius such as Peni, it was-

“A masterpiece, if I say so myself!” she rightfully bragged, excitedly showing her fellow spider-people which buttons did what. Not that they understood much, but it was amusing to watch her excitement, matched with SP//DR mirroring her every move.

“And this button’s the main one, right?”

“Wha- HAM, DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Peni yelped, quickly slapping his hand away from a large, shiny red button in the middle of the control panel. “Never touch that one, ok? It’s unstable!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that, huh? You know the big red button is always the most important, and I don't know why you'd put it there if it was dangerous, and…” Porker rambled on, crossing his arms dramatically, but the group weren’t focused on his mumbling anymore.

“Uh… what exactly does it do, Peni?” Miles glanced at the other spiders, all with identical curious looks on their faces.

“Oh, nothing!” She tried to sound reassuring, but... she was hiding something. “Anyway-”

There was no time to contemplate what Peni was hiding as she quickly dived back into her rapid explanations of how the machine worked.

“I’ll just press these buttons, pull this lever and bam! You’ll be colourful!” She grinned at Noir, and it was difficult not to share her excitement when she had that look in her eyes. Even though she couldn’t see behind the mask, she knew he was smiling back.

“You ready, Pete?” Peter B clapped his shoulder hard, pushing him slightly towards the machine. 

“I guess so.” His mask hid his anxious expression, but it couldn’t hide the nervous tone of his voice. He completely trusted Peni, but even the best people got things wrong sometimes, and what if he didn’t like his colours, what if the others didn’t like his colours, and-

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok!” Ham reassured, as if he could read Noir’s thoughts. “If anything looks funny, we’ll pull you right out of there, ok?”

Noir nodded and hesitantly stepped into the chamber, flinching slightly when Ham slammed shut the door.

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon.” 

“Jeez Ham, you’re making this sound like an execution.” Gwen rolled her eyes, Miles snickering beside her. He moved over to the panel next to Peter and Peni, letting his eyes roam over the jumbled mess of levers and screens on the machine.

“Alright Peni, on the count of three!” 

“One!” They all began to count down as she cracked her knuckles and began typing something, fingers moving quicker than the others could keep up with.

“Two!” Buttons were pressed, levers were pulled, more words were typed, and the machine began to come alive, letting out a series of beeps and whistles.

“Three!” Peni pulled the final lever, and immediately the machine started to tremble. Lights on the panel flashed, steam was released from a grate in the chamber, unintelligible words and numbers appeared on the screens, and after a few seconds – although it seemed like much longer – everything stopped. There was almost silence in the room besides the grating of metal as the chambers door handle turned.

They all stood, staring at the slowly opening door in growing anticipation, and after what seemed like hours the man inside finally stepped out. 

Noir, though no longer black and white, wasn’t exactly... bursting wih colour, to put it lightly. Although his trousers remained black, his boots, gloves and coat were now dark brown, and his shirt, mask and hat were navy.

“Hmm… not too colourful, but not bad, not bad at all,” Ham mused as he clambered up Noir’s shoulder to get a closer look. The rest of the group examined him curiously, and Miles began to circle him. Noir felt rather vulnerable. 

“Are these not colours?” Noir glanced down at himself in confusion. Were they the wrong colours?

“Oh, no, they are colours! They’re just not very… bright. That’s not a bad thing though!” Miles reassured quickly as Noir's shoulders sagged in disappointment. “See, my suit’s black, and that’s cool!”

Noir nodded, but Miles couldn’t tell if he was smiling or not.

“You should take off the mask,” Gwen said gently, taking the words right out of Miles’ mouth. This statement was met with encouraging murmurs, and after a moments hesitation, the mask was off.

Still not... particularly colourful.

Noir looked exactly like Peter B - obviously- but his hair was black and there were cracked grey frames over dark blue eyes. Even with colour, there was hardly a difference to his appearance.

None of the spider-people were very good at hiding their disappointment it seemed, and even though they quickly tried to cheer him up, Noir couldn’t help but feel like he’d let them down somehow.

Pulling his mask back on, he quickly made his way back into the machine without a word. The others exchanged looks, but there wasn’t much they could do, so Peni prepared the de-colourisation process. There was no countdown this time. Peni raised her hand to pull the final lever-

And then Ham pressed the big, red button.


	2. UPDATE

sup fellas im so sorry about leaving this for so long!! i PROMISE you all that i will return soon but lately ive been going through some Bad Times 

i will be back though!! perhaps in the autumn i will be ready to write again

thank u all for not gettin angry at me :'>> i love yall!


End file.
